Team Plasma's Queen
by Revisioned
Summary: What would happen if Touko and N were switched? If she reigned as Queen of Team Plasma, while he was an ordinary Trainer?


"…Mom…"

"…Mom?"

"MOM!"

A small girl with brown hair and blue eyes knelt beside a strikingly similar woman. The woman lay still, brown hair disheveled and pale skin splashed with red. The girl was crying, tear-stained cheeks splashed with red and brown, just as her clothes were.

"Wake up!" The girl cried, gently shaking the woman. Tears and the pouring rain blurred her vision, making the colors swirl in her mind. The woman remained immobile, the slight rising and falling of her chest barely visible.

A low growl caused a halt in the girl's tears. The predator that had struck once seemed to have come back for her.

"Go away!" She squealed at the top of her little lungs, in between bursts of thunder. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut, "Stay-"

"Back!" a powerful voice barked. The girl's eyes shot open in surprise. A tall masculine frame stood between her and the beast, his tea green hair and one red glowing eye were the only vivid details that the girl could pick out. He withdrew a gleaming spherical object, and threw it at the beast, who disappeared inside of the ball upon contact. After a few minutes, he walked over to the ball and pocketed it. He turned back to the girl then, and got down to her level.

"What is your name?" The man asked harshly, the thunder above him amplifying his voice, making the girl wince. After noticing the response he got from her, he softened his voice and asked if she was injured. She shook her head 'no'. He took one glance at the woman who lay motionless on the ground next to her. "I'm here to help you" he said. "Do you want me to help you?"

The girl sat staring at the man vacantly, her petrified blue eyes still wide and teary. Growing impatient, the man brought out another ball. "Sleep" he ordered while an animal materialized before everything went dark.

* * *

"…Poor girl…"

"Of course we'll help" Two soft female voices spoke.

"…Mom?" The young girl murmured from her deep sleep. The two young women looked away from her savior and back to the young girl.

"How long…?" one of the women inquired.

"Until she heals" the man said with authority. "Then…" The man trailed off, not quite revealing what he had in mind.

"What about the woman?"

"She was sent to a hospital"

"Will she...?"

"It's uncertain" the man said. "As for now…" he paused, pulling out another sphere. "Dream Eater"

* * *

"Good morning, Father" the girl spoke with a placid expression. "I understand you wanted to see me"

"Good morning, Touko" the man replied. "Have a seat" he motioned to the chair that sat on the other side of his massive desk. The girl, Touko, moved with fluid movements, white gown trailing behind her.

"What is this about, Father?" she inquired.

"You've come of age; it is that time" He spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"You mean…?" Touko asked excitedly, her cool blue eyes widened and a spark rose within them.

"Yes" the man answered. He got up and pushed two decorative silver boxes towards her; one large flat one and a smaller one, this one more cube-like, both with gold satin ribbons encompassing them. "Open them"

Touko reached for the larger one first, brows furrowed in curiosity. She tugged lightly on the ribbon, letting it fall away before sliding the lid gracefully off of the box. She removed the wrapping paper carefully to reveal a flowing black gown. She held it against her delicate frame, enthralled by the contrast it created with her skin.

"Do you like it?" The man asked.

"It's exquisite…" Touko responded.

"Open the next" he ordered.

She did as told, undoing the second ribbon as she had the first and lifted the object inside. A sparkling tiara shimmered in the light of the office.

"Father, what-"

"I want you to join me. I'm on a mission, you see" the man spoke. "When I started this program, I always envisioned for a strong, young individual to lead it to success. You were born to this"

The girl stayed quiet, knowing it be best not to interrupt him while he was passionately speaking.

"Lead with me to form a new era; a time where Pokémon no longer have to suffer the whims of heartless trainers" his voice rose, as it always did when he got excited. "Accept this crown and lead Team Plasma, the embodiment of our beliefs, to success"

"Yes, Father" Touko said, a smile curling upon her lips.

"We shall be equals. Call me by my name, Ghetsis"

"Yes, Ghetsis"

A smile curled upon the man's own lips; this one was far more malevolent.

* * *

You may have seen this before, but I am rebooting the series! I couldn't keep up with it the first time, so I dropped it. Until now, that is. Please, feel free to comment and favorite!


End file.
